


What I Want Is You

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Zari tells Amaya that nothing they do in the time loop matters. Amaya takes the opportunity to wonder 'why not'.





	What I Want Is You

“You’re saying that nothing I do matters?” Amaya says. She sounds more concerned than distressed.

“It just won’t have a lasting impact,” Zari explains. “In an hour, it’ll all be erased.”

“So, if there’s something I want to do, but don’t want to face the consequences of doing…” Amaya says.

“It’s all going to go away. I’m the only one who will remember.”

Amaya blinks slowly and reaches out to touch Zari’s cheek. 

Zari steps back, and Amaya’s hand falls back to her side.

“We can’t do this,” Zari says.

“Why not? It’s not going to matter anyway.”

“I’m going to remember it,” Zari says. Her voice almost cracks. “And then I’ll want more.”

“I could wipe your memory,” Amaya offers. Her eyes are still half-shut.

“I don’t want that. I don’t want to be like you and Nate, where you feel so guilty you have to do everything you can to forget that it happened.”

“We won’t have anything to forget if it never actually happened outside of the loop. It’ll all be gone in an hour from now.”

Zari hesitates. She stares at Amaya.

“You don’t want this?” Amaya takes a step closer so her face is inches from Zari’s. 

Zari wants to say that she doesn’t, but Amaya is gazing at her under long eyelashes. Her hair is still up, and she’s wearing ridiculous disco eyeshadow and hoop earrings, but Zari can’t resist. 

She leans the rest of the way forward and kisses Amaya. Her hands travel down Amaya’s back to hold her close. Amaya tangles one of her hands in Zari’s hair and rests the other on her shoulder. 

Zari doesn’t resist Amaya’s soft lips when she feels a tongue. She opens her mouth to allow Amaya access. 

She can feel Amaya’s eyelashes brushing her cheek and the softness of her arms as they stand and rock together.

Zari’s eyes are shut, but she can feel Amaya’s every breath. She feels the hesitation before Amaya pulls back and starts opening Zari’s shirt. 

Zari’s eyes open, and Amaya is moving down her body. Amaya carefully unbuttons the last button. Zari throws the shirt to the side with a lot less care than Amaya had shown. Amaya kisses her collarbone, and Zari gasps. Amaya pauses and looks up at her, then Zari nods again. Amaya moves her head back down.

Zari starts looking at Amaya’s disco outfit. “How does that come off?”

Amaya looks down and shrugs. Zari rips it off with one motion and kisses Amaya again. She pushes Amaya down onto the nearest piece of furniture and stands between Amaya’s legs. Amaya wraps her arms around Zari’s back. 

Maybe it won’t matter in an hour, but Zari doesn’t need it to matter then. She pushes every thought out of her head except for thoughts of Amaya.


End file.
